My Hero
by Valzen
Summary: Shino the bug master knew that he would wake up a thousand times in the middle of the night to save the pink haired cherry blossom from the creepy monsters that lurked in the dark.


Summary: What would happen if the ninjas had cell phones and what would they actually use them for? This is the story of how a pink-haired cherry blossom and a bug master used theirs.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this story is just something that has been stuck in my head for a day too long.

MY HERO...

* * *

The pink haired ninja lay in her bed trying to sleep in her new apartment. She had just moved out of her parents' house and was now on her own. The brown cardboard boxes were still skewed around the apartment, the majority of which were located in her sleeping quarters.

Something was wrong. Her ninja training told her so and she would not find sleep until the matter had been dealt with. Sakura forged sleep when reaching out with her senses, trying to locate the danger, and then something moved. The sheets by her right foot moved ever so slightly. In one fluid motion, with more speed then Naruto on a sugar high, the blankets had been thrown off her bed and sent to an abandoned corner.

Then it looked at her. Its creepy eyes staring at her as she backed into her headboard, creating as much space between her and the monster as possible. She did not wish to find out what would happen if the little creepy-crawly devil-incarnate touched her!

Now she was faced with a dilemma. Surely, if she tried to move any further, IT would come and kill her with one of its scary little legs. An idea struck her and, with the silence of only the best-trained ninjas, she reached out to her night stand. Fumbling around for a few seconds, still not making a noise, she grabbed the cell phone that they had recently been given by their superiors in case of an emergency. Watching the enemy for a few more seconds to make sure her movements hadn't gave it reason to charge, she cringed. IT was 8.6 millimeters closer to her.

She dialed a long-since-remembered number and prayed to whatever-might-be-out there to hear her pleas that he would pick up.

"Sakura?" A voice complained, tone laced with sleep. "Do you have any idea what time it is? It is past three in the morning," he complained.

"I know, Shino, but it is an emergency!" She hissed in a deadly whisper. This seemed to wake him up.

"What happened? Where are you? Are you ok?" He asked, trying to stay calm, but he was starting to feel the first signs of panic. Dozens of scenarios ran through his head of what could be happening to her, and he is not liking a single one of them.

"I'm at my apartment," she whispered. "No, I am NOT okay! There is a gigantic bug IN MY BED WHERE I CURRENTLY AM RESIDING! And, Shino, I swear it wants to KILL me and suck out all of my blood to feed to its creepy little friends."

The male on the other side of the phone let out a sigh, either out of relief or disbelief was undeterminable."What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"You are supposed to get rid of it!!" she squeaked, noticing her voice had gotten louder. She turned to the killer; it was getting closer. "It's coming towards me. Do something!" she pleaded. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Give the bug the cell phone," he said seriously. She wasted no time questioning him or wondering if it would work.

"Mr. Buggy, it's for you," she said. Carefully placing the phone as close to the bug as she dared to move herself, she watched as the bug moved on to her cell phone, moved off, and started to depart from her room. Fifteen minutes later, she picked up the phone. The bug had finally managed to crawl out of her window.

Shino was still on the other end. "You're my hero!" She declared with all of the gratitude one, who had just been saved from the worst death life could dish out, would have.

"Go to bed, Sakura" he said, trying to sound annoyed, but he knew that he would gladly wake up a thousand times to save her from the frightening bugs that hid in the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick thanks to SuperCutieGloomyBunny for taking the time to edit this. I really appreciate it!

Leave a review please!


End file.
